


Fortuitous

by Alongcame5boys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alongcame5boys/pseuds/Alongcame5boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an event Harry finds himself running away and in hiding. Francesca is having a night out when by chance she sees a boy running away from something. Curiosity overwhelms her and she finds herself following this boy. This boy happens to be Harry. She is desperate to find out more about him but will he let her in or will he keep running away?</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>Preview: </p>
<p>*Harry’s P.O.V.*</p>
<p>I sprint away as fast as I can, furiously wiping my knuckles to get the last drops of dried blood off them. My heart is pounding and I can feel my whole body shaking with fear. I turn endless amounts of corners and past numerous buildings to get away from there. My mind races with haunting thoughts that torture me. I replay in my head what happens as I continue to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii :) My name's Anna and this is the first time I'm writing a fanfic and using this website so I am sorry if I do some things wrong.  
> I'm also sorry if I have any grammar/spelling mistakes and if this is a slow start and that the chapters are quite small. More characters will be introduced later etc.  
> I hope you enjoy and please leave me comments because I love to read them:) Thank you, enjoyyy!!! :D.Xx

*Harry’s P.O.V.*  
I sprint away as fast as I can, furiously wiping my knuckles to get the last drops of dried blood off them. My heart is pounding and I can feel my whole body shaking with fear. I turn endless amounts of corners and past numerous buildings to get away from there. My mind races with haunting thoughts that torture me. I replay in my head what happens as I continue to run.  
“Jason stop you’re going to kill him!” I shout as I try to stop him from beating the unconscious body to death. As Jason continues to punch him as hard as he can I stand there and panic. He will kill him if he doesn’t stop but he’s so caught up that he can’t notice it.  
“Jason! Stop!” I try again whilst grabbing him round the stomach and pull him off.  
“No get the fuck off me Harry! He deserves this.” Jason growls at me and kicks against me until I let go. I jump in between him and the unconscious body and push his chest to keep him away.  
“Yeah but that doesn’t mean you can kill him! He’s still our mate” I try to reason with him as I look down at Chris’s weak, limp body.  
“He tried to beat me up and he knows he shouldn’t have done that. He gets what I give him now get out of the way before you’re lying on the floor with him.” Jason threatens but I stand my ground. I know that if we did get in a fight he would be the one on the floor, not me. Jason glares at me until we hear Chris stirring from beneath us. We both look down at him until Jason says,  
“He’s going to call the cops once he wakes up,” He turns to look at me. A wicked smirk forms on his face, “and when he does, all he’s going to see is you.” He says before he turns and runs away.  
“Fuck!” I growl as I watch him leave. I knew this was a mistake. I knew I shouldn’t have helped him beat Chris up. At first I thought it was just to prove a point to him and then Jason went too far and wouldn’t stop. I tried to stop him but he just wouldn’t.  
Mumbling angrily to myself, I crouch down next to Chris and wait for him to wake up. I do my best to stop the numerous cuts from bleeding and wipe away the excess blood with the back of my hand. Eventually he finally opens his eyes and looks up at me. Anger instantly fills his eyes once they meet mine.  
“You - You tried to kill me! You fucking bastard!” He weakly barks at me pointing a shaky finger at me.  
“No, mate, that wasn’t me! I stopped him from killing you.” I desperately try to remind him.  
“I’m not your mate, Styles. And if it wasn’t you, why have you got my blood on your hands?” He spits at me, pure disgust and hatred in his eyes.  
“Chris, I swear I didn’t do anything, it was Jason. He hit you; I was trying to wipe up the blood on your face!” I practically beg him. He starts to get up wincing as he does. He sits up against the wall and reaches into his pocket and pulls his phone out and I know exactly what he’s about to do.  
“Chris don’t, it wasn’t me. You know it wasn’t.”  
“You will pay for this, Styles.” I see him dial ‘999’ into his phone and place it to his ear. I shake my head rapidly to try and get him to stop but he doesn’t. All he does is look at me and give me a twisted, evil smile.  
That’s when I began to run.  
I reach the end of a street in front of a club. I come to a stop when I reach a crossroad. I frantically look left and right. I have no idea where to go; I just need to get away. I decide to go to the right and keep on running until I eventually turn one more corner into an alley with a dead end.  
I just hope I’ve run far enough.


	2. Curious

*Francesca’s P.O.V.*

My body burns as I walk out of the crowded club to get some air. My black body-con dress is sticking to my hot skin and my feet ache from the constant dancing and walking in my very high, turquoise heels. As soon as the air hits my face, I close my eyes and smile to myself. The breeze gently flicks my long, brunette hair around my face and cools my hot, sticky skin.

Opening my eyes, I see blue flashing lights and hear a few distant sirens coming from a near distant alley. I roll my eyes at the thought of some drunken idiot being arrested for something stupid that they will undoubtedly regret.

Shaking my head I turn to go back into the raving club to find my friends, I hear the sound of loud, running footsteps coming towards me. I quickly turn just in time to see a teenage boys tall figure sprint past me. Startled, I take a few steps forward onto the road and watch the boy run. He stops at the end of the crossroad and frantically turns his head from left to right until he finally decides to go to the right, in the direction of an alleyway that has a dead end.

Curiosity overwhelms my mind and I find myself running after him. He seemed lost and in a panic and maybe I could help him. I tell myself this over and over to try and push down the guilt of being nosy and invading his privacy that is trying to stop me from running after this boy.

As I turn the corner of the crossroad I slow down. He’s no longer running but he is hurriedly pacing back and forth with curse words flying out of his mouth every second. I hide behind the corner and look for somewhere closer to the boy to hide. I notice a rubbish skip in the shadows about five yards away from me. I sneak up to it on my tip toes so my heels don’t make too much noise and hide behind it. The disgusting smell of rotting rubbish fills my nostrils making me silently gag so I hold my nose to block out the smell and continue to watch the boy. He kicks at the ground and clenches his fists repetitively, still cursing. My mind gets lost in different theories about why he is as angry as he continues to pace around and mumble inaudible things until I’m distracted from them once he paces under the street lamp.

The dim glow falls on his body, illuminating his features. My eyes widen and my mouth drops at the appearance of this boy. He was incredibly attractive. He was wearing worn brown boots, skinny black jeans and a black top that clung to his tall lean, masculine physique. My eyes trailed up to the mop of coffee brown tousled curls on the top of his head. As he stands directly below the street lamp his chiselled face becomes the centre of my attention. The first thing I notice about his face is his plump lips and his strong jaw is clearly clenched. Also, his eyebrows are furrowed together in a frustrated frown that ages his face a little. I can tell that he’s a teenager from the smooth porcelain look of his ever so slightly tanned, about eighteen years old, like me, maybe older. An element of darkness, edginess and mystery hangs around him like a warning but instead of wanting to run away from him, all I want to do is stay.

I continue to gaze at the unbelievably attractive boy, completely wrapped up in my various thoughts about this mystifying boy until suddenly something jumps down into the bin with a loud crashing noise. A quiet shriek escapes my mouth and I slap my hand to my mouth to try and cover the noise but it’s too late. I see his head snap towards my direction and I know he’s seen me. A cat darts out from the bin and runs away.

“Stupid cat.” I mumble to myself angrily.

I back up a little from my hiding space as I see a pair of angry emerald green eyes coming closer and closer to me. My heart races as the boy’s marches furiously towards me, with his jaw and fists so tightly clenched that his knuckles have gone white, until he is right in front of me. My breathing hitches as his scent fills my nostrils. It is a strong, intoxicating but beautiful smell that I can only think to describe as a natural aftershave. I take shaky breaths as I stare up into his pure emerald green eyes that glisten even in the dark and they captivate me, making me unable to look away. Despite the fact that I am extremely intimidated by him, especially seeing as he almost towers over me and that there is only a small space between us, I feel a sense of excitement forming inside of me and I mentally scold myself for feeling that. I can tell right now that this boy is trouble and probably dangerous, but I don’t seem to care.

“Who the hell are you and why the fuck are you following me?!” He quietly spits at me. His eyes dart up and look around the alley as soon as he speaks as if he was nervous to be heard. I blink and swallow the lump in my throat that I didn’t realize I had.

“Um... I – I- I’m, err, Francesca. My name’s Francesca.” I manage to eventually reply. I feel my cheeks heating up from embarrassment as my mind comes to the conclusion that he probably thinks I’m really pathetic and a stalker. For some reason I find this bothering. His lips are pressed into a hard line and his jaw is still tightly shut as he stares at me with rage, waiting for me to say something more.

“I thought you might be lost and I thought you might want some help with where to go.” I ramble, trying to distract him from the fact that I had followed him for about a mile and then watched him for about ten minutes. However it’s clear that he’s worked it out when he angrily says through gritted teeth.

“So you decided that the best thing to do was to stalk me, a stranger who you don’t even know, into an alley and then hide behind a rubbish skip? How is that ‘helping’?” He glares at me, clearly disgusted and unimpressed by my actions. I don’t blame him. I am ridiculously embarrassed as I look down at the ground and shuffle my feet. I didn’t even realize how creepy I was being until he brought to my attention what I was doing.

I see his feet shuffle a bit and I look up to see him looking at me with a little less anger in his eyes. I feel a tiny bit more comfortable seeing this but I’m still very nervous.

“How long have you been hiding behind that bin for?” He asks curiously. I don’t answer and he lets out an irritated sigh until his eyes suddenly widen.

“How long have you been following me? What have you seen? What did you hear?” He abruptly asks and impatiently waits for me to speak.

“I saw you run past me, by that club that’s about a mile away from here -” I interrupt myself as I feel my cheeks going a deep red colour as I admit to him how long I have been following him but he ignores this and carries on waiting for me to answer his questions.

“But I didn’t see or hear anything. All I thought was that you might be lost and I was curious about why you were running so fast and why you looked so panicked so I followed you thinking you might want some help but I can see you don’t so I guess I’ll go now. Sorry for following you, I didn’t mean to. Well I did but I don’t know why I did. I’m sorry I’m talking too much... I’m just going to go.” I bite my lip and turn around. I mentally scold myself for rambling so much, for following him, for not staying, for walking away, for everything that’s just happened.

I begin to walk out of the alley just as some sirens begin to sound close by. I hear feet marching in the distance but I brush it off. It has nothing to do with me. Behind me I hear the boy curse quietly to himself and then his feet moving quickly.

“Wait!” I feel his hands grip my wrist and pull me back. I turn to face him to see pleading eyes and a face of fear.

“I may need your help actually.” He gives me a shy but nervous smile then bites his bottom lip and stares into my eyes. His gaze fills me with a desperate urge to do everything I can to help him. I quickly nod and wait for him to explain. He sighs and lets go off my wrist only to bring both his hands up into his hair and pull it slightly, closing his eyes.

“I need you to get me past those police men without them noticing me.”


	3. Plan

“I need you to get me past those police men without them noticing me.”. A million things race through my mind and I stand there completely shocked unable to speak or do anything. He turns to face me still with pleading eyes but they show a hint of defeat in them already. I stand there silent my mouth open and closing every so often, trying to think of something to say but nothing comes out. He turns around and shakes his head. Walking over to the wall, he rests his forehead against it and closes his eyes, letting out a defeated sigh.

“Why can’t they see you?” I ask with my voice shaking with nerves. His head turns from the wall and he looks at me with a questioning look.

“Are you always this nosy?” He asks with a smirk the shows off two very prominent dimples carved into his cheeks. I smile for a second and shake my head at his attempt to lighten the mood and distract me from the question but it won’t work.

“Why can’t they see you?” I repeat, looking him straight in the eye and await his response.

His face hardens as he realizes I won’t let this go and anger fills his eyes once again.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s got nothing to do with you. Now are you going to help get me out of here or not?” He growls at me and I roll my eyes at him but stand my ground.

“Well if you’re going to be like that I don’t really see why I should help you.” I say with a sense of derision.

“You stalked me for 10 minutes, and claim to only do that so you could help me and now you’re saying you’re not going to?” He questions me with an infuriated glare.

“I never said I wouldn’t help you,” I mumble to myself but from the contagious smile forming on his face I guess that he heard me. I fight the urge to smile back at him and replace it with a frown, “but I need to know something first.” I demand and laugh at his almost instantaneous mood change. I chuckle to myself at his frown that never seems to leave his face.

“What’s your name?” I ask laughing to myself as his whole body relaxes and he lets out a relieved sigh and chuckles to himself looking at the ground.

“I’m Harry.” He chuckles as he looks up into my eyes and gives me a gorgeous effortless smile that showed off his pearly straight white teeth and prominent dimples.

"Harry...?" I ask, awaiting a surname.

"Just Harry. That's all you need to know." He gives me a cheeky smile and, despite being a little offended that he doesn't want me to know anything about him, I smile back.

“It’s nice to meet you, Just Harry.” I half heatedly laugh earning a chuckle from Harry as well. There is a brief silence between us as we both smile awkwardly at the ground until we hear the muffled voices of policemen close to us. Harry shoots his head up to the direction of their voices with wide, panicked eyes.

“The only way we can get out of here is if we walk straight past them. There’s no other way.” I whisper, trying to make my voice inaudible to the nearing policemen.

“Yeah, I think I realize that. I’m not going to try and jump onto the roof am I?” Harry spits back at me. I raise my eyebrows at his sudden outburst, shocked that he can change his mood so quickly.

“Look, I’m sorry, OK? I’m just very stressed out at the moment, if you haven’t noticed.” Harry jokes causing me to smirk at him. I don’t know what it is about him but when he smiles it melts my insides.

“We’re going to have to distract them in some way so they don’t look at me too much and just think I’m a normal person who’s out tonight.” Harry states, making my curiosity about him grow even further. What has he done? Why does he need to be unnoticeable? My eyes widen at the thought of my next question and I begin to regret agreeing to help him, is he a criminal? Harry seems to notice my nerves and his eyes widen.

“I haven’t done anything wrong. I’m not a criminal I just can’t be seen. Please don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you. Please. I really need your help.” He gushes as he walks over to me and takes my hands in his.

He looks me directly in the eyes, silently pleading me and I’m instantly captivated by him once again. I nod slowly, telling him that I will still help him and he closes his eyes in relief, rests his forehead against mine and silently says, “thank you”. We stand like that for a few minutes thinking of what to do until he raises his head and looks me in the eye signalling that he has an idea.

 

“Act like you’re my girlfriend.”


	4. Lets Go

*Francesca’s P.O.V.*  
“Act like you’re my girlfriend.” He bluntly states, completely taking me by surprise.  
“What?” I choke, unable to believe what he’s just said.  
“If we walk out of here and look like an ordinary couple on a night out, they won’t feel the need to analyse us, they’ll assume that we've been out to a club or something.” He explains making me a less shocked but nervous about having to pretend to be his girlfriend when I only just met him.  
“OK so how do I pretend to be your girlfriend?” I ask, still dumbfounded. Harry chuckles at me causing me to give him a questioning frown.  
“Just walk close to me and hold my hand or something and act like those hopelessly in love couples that are in those chick-flick movies that girls seem to love and envy.” Harry teases me with a cheeky smirk and I swat his arm repressing a laugh. Harry chortles and starts to walk out of the alley, pulling me along with him gently.  
“Come on. Let’s go make the whole town jealous with our never ending love for one another.” He winks at me as he finishes his sentence, obviously finding the whole situation humorous whilst I find it nerve racking.  
Just as we walk out of the alley, Harry pulls me by my waist into his side and looks down at me and flashes me a large, toothy grin which relaxes me instantly. He puts his arm around my waist and I reciprocate by putting my arm round his and snuggle into his side. His warmth and scent envelop me and I smile to myself at the comforting sensation. Harry notices and smirks down at me and gives my side a squeeze causing me to smile back at him. We walk in silence until we turn the corner of the crossroad and are hit in the face by a mass of police cars and blue flashing lights. I feel Harry’s body tense beside me and I can’t help but feel sorry for him. I look up at him and notice his jaw tensing and his eyes dart around. I prod him in the side causing him to look down at me. I smile at him and rub his side at an attempt to relax him and it works as I feel him relax into me. I smile to myself and nuzzle my head back into his body at managing to relax him as we continue to walk. I feel my eyes start to close as we walk and I think Harry notices as I feel him start to soothingly stroke my side, causing me to let out an appreciative hum. I feel him rest his head against the top of mine as he says,  
“You’re doing very well so far.” Then he kisses me quickly on the top of my head making my whole face flush along with making me smile ridiculously.  
Walking in silence we continue past the flashing lights with ease, undisturbed. Harry leads us away and back to an empty round which, fortunately for me, is only a little walk away from the club that contains my friends and my ride home, until we come to a gradual stop. Harry then pulls away from me and looks around to make sure that we are alone. We stand in silence for a little bit listening to our surroundings for an indication that we are safe from the police. As I stand there, I feel the cold night air wrap around me causing me to shiver a little regretting leaving my coat in the club and not having Will to warm me up any more.  
“I think we’re safe.” Harry breathes out with a huge sigh which triggers a smile from me. I continue to stand there as I watch Harry make one last check of the surroundings before he walks over to me and pulls me into a warming embrace and buries his head into the nape of my neck making me instantly feel warm inside and out.   
“Thank you so much, I don’t know how I can ever repay you.” He muffles as I feel him smile into my neck.   
“It’s OK. I'm glad I could help, it’s why I followed you after all.” I joke and I feel him let out a breathy chuckle against my neck.  
“I have a way that you can make it up to me.” I say as he pulls away from our embrace allowing the bitter wind to attack my skin with goose bumps. He looks at me with an inquiring look, asking me to continue.  
“Tell me why you needed to hide from the police.” I nervously ask, looking up at him while biting my lip. I notice him tense then raise his hands to his head. He closes his eyes and drops his head back letting out a frustrated sigh. Just before he answers me he steps towards me, closing the distance between us and crashes his lips onto mine. Immediate warmth envelopes my body and I can’t help but smile into the delicate yet longing kiss and allow my eyes to flutter closed. However the kiss doesn't last forever as he draws away seconds later with a satisfied smile. Red creeps up into my cheeks as I grin at the ground. My smile, however, is replaced with a sad frown as I hear him whisper to me,  
“I can’t tell you that. I'm sorry.”  
He then slowly turns around and walks away, leaving me standing in the middle of the empty street alone.


	5. Secret Conversation

*Francesca’s P.O.V.*  
Tears threaten to spill as I stand there in the middle of the street, cold and feeling rejected.   
As I thought about Harry and everything that had happened in the last couple of hours we spent together, frustration begins to bubble inside of me.   
I helped him when I didn’t even know him or what he had done and then as soon as he had got what he wanted, he just left. Yes, he did kiss me and yes, I am extremely glad he did, but he just left me in the middle of a street on my own once he got what he needed. I can’t help but feel a little used. I know I didn’t have to help him but I don’t know... There’s just something about him and I don’t know what it is and I wish I could work it out.  
With a big sigh I walk reluctantly back to the club, looking around to see if Harry is anywhere to be seen with no luck. Just as I was one corner away from the club, I accidently take a wrong turn and find myself in an alley, once again. I let out an irritated groan as I turn back around. As soon as I’m out of the alley I hear a hushed voice. Once again curiosity and nosiness get the better of me and I press my back to the wall, tilt my head in the direction of the voice and listen to the secret conversation.  
At first all I hear is muffled, incomprehensible speech until the voice rises to a normal volume.  
“No man, he bought it. You should’ve stuck around to see his face. It was priceless! You would’ve loved it Jase.” The guy says with a wicked chuckle.   
“Hold on, I can’t hear you very well. Shit signal here. Let me put you on speaker.”   
“Ok there we go, carry on.” The first voice instructs followed by a second more mature voice.  
“Ok so now we need to make sure the police get him. Did you see where he ran to Chris?”  
“No, I couldn’t really move. You got a bit carried away when you were beating me up, Jason. Since when was knocking me unconscious part of the plan by the way?” The first voice, whom I assume is called Chris, says with a slight edge to his tone.  
“Shut up, Chris. You knew what you were signing up for when you agreed to this. The main thing is, is that we take that Styles bastard down, Ok? He deserves it, now go and find him or make your accusations more serious so they hunt him down. Now go.” The line goes dead and I walk away silently and swiftly as I hear annoyed grumbles coming closer towards me.  
As I walk back into the club all I can think about is Harry and those two guys conversation. I wonder if they were related to each other at all. It would make sense. Harry is hiding from the cops for some reason and these people want, ‘Styles’ to get caught by the police. The problem is, is that I don’t know who ‘Styles’ is and I have no idea why Harry was running away from the cops. Whoever this ‘Styles’ is, I hope that he’s OK. Those two, Jason and Chris, seemed like trouble.  
As I enter the crowded room of sweaty, dancing bodies, I sigh to myself. I can’t stop thinking about Harry. Especially our kiss. As soon as our lips met it felt like electricity and fire was coursing through my body. It was the type of kiss that you can only imagine and once you experience it, you can’t help but crave more.   
However, his kiss wasn’t the only thing I was craving. I wanted to be talking to him, laughing with him, admiring his beauty, finding out more about him in every way I can. I just wanted to be around him. But that’s not going to happen any time soon.  
I push through the numerous bodies just wanting to get my coat and friends and leave. Tonight has been too much for me to handle, believe it or not.  
Once I reach the booth where I left my friends over 2 hours ago, I see my coat across the chair. I grab it and look around for my friends. I can’t see them anywhere. Great... Then I remember that I left my phone in my coat pocket. Crap! I really hope it’s still in there and hasn’t been stolen! I frantically search the pockets of my coat to eventually knock something hard onto the floor. I bend down to get what I dropped and sigh with relief at the familiar phone case. I quickly unlock it and go straight to my numerous missed calls and messages.   
I shift through them to try and see if they sent me a message telling me their whereabouts. I see numerous ones asking me where I am so I reply telling them I’m back at the club. Seconds later I get a reply telling me to meet them outside the club in 10 minutes.   
Rolling my eyes, I shove my way back through the crowd a little more aggressively this time, earning a few glares and shouts as I do so. To be honest, I don’t care. Usually I would, I hate being unnecessarily rude but I’m in such a bad mood now. I just want to go home.  
Once I reach the cold night air, I walk over to the pavement and sit down. I place my head in my lap and close my eyes waiting. I’m exhausted. My friends better get here soon.  
As I wait in the cold for about half an hour, I hear footsteps coming closer to me. I ignore them and keep my head in my lap, coming to the conclusion that it’s not my friends as they would be screaming at me by now. The footsteps come to a stop next to me and I tilt my head to the side only bothering to look at the shoes of the person next to me before turning back to my previous position only to be interrupted by a harsh, deep voice speak to me.  
“Where the hell have you been?!”


	6. Worst Luck

*Harry’s P.O.V. ~ Earlier*  
“I have a way that you can make it up to me.” She says. I pull away from our embrace with an inquiring look. What is she going to make me do?  
“Tell me why you needed to hide from the police.” She asks nervously while biting her lip. I tense as the words leave her lip and close my eyes, dropping my head back and running my fingers through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Why did she have to ask me that question? She won’t understand and she’ll automatically think I’m a bad person and won’t want to be around me and I can’t have that. I know I’ve only just met her but she’s different. I can talk with her normally and not have to try so hard to impress her. I can tell she’s not like other girls. And she’s really hot. I look over to her and watch her for a short amount of time. Her brown, slightly wavy hair has fallen over her face, brushing her full, enticing lips and hiding her beautiful faint, greeny, grey eyes. My eyes then admire her petite yet curvy frame. I see that she’s awkwardly shuffling her feet and looking at the ground and I slightly smile to myself. Who knew someone could be so adorable yet so god damn hot at the same time.   
What the hell can I say to her without putting her off me?  
Before I’m about to make up something, I suddenly change my mind and decide to do something else. I walk up to her and crash my lips down onto hers. An immediate electric sensation courses through my body. I feel her smile into my delicate yet longing kiss and my eyes to close as I let the feeling of her plump, soft lips control me.   
However I draw away seconds later as I feel like I won’t be able to stop if it goes on any longer. Red creeps up into her cheeks and she grins at the ground and I have to stop myself from laughing at the fact that she gets embarrassed extremely easily. It’s at that moment that I decide I can’t tell her why the police are looking for me. Even though I barely know her, I don’t want her to think of me in a negative way.  
“I can’t tell you that. I’m sorry.” I whisper. As soon as the words leave my mouth, her radiant smile turns into a sad frown. I find it unbearable to look at it so I turn around and walk away.  
As I keep walking, images of her keep flashing through my mind and I fight the urge to smile to myself. I have no idea why I am thinking about her so much and why I’m feeling the way I am but I don’t care. It’s a comforting feeling, so I embrace it until it suddenly leaves me as I picture her heartbreaking gaze that I caused. Guilt and sadness fills me until I feel like screaming. Along with the haunting picture in my mind, I also come to the realization that I will probably never see her again.  
“Idiot!” I scream at myself. Luckily no one is anywhere near me so they don’t hear my sudden outburst.   
This is great. Absolutely fucking great.   
I have the worst luck in the world.


End file.
